Most washing operations both domestic and commercial employ chemical detergents. The wash water is ultimately released into large water bodies. It is common knowledge that chemical detergents increase the COD of water resulting in depletion of dissolved oxygen and harm to aquatic life.
Previously, preparations have been created wherein probiotics augment the detergent or washing functions, but do not replace them.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a biodegradable detergent composition, which can contain viable cells or enzymes and acts as a replacement for the chemical detergents.